Kept Promises Part Five
by The St. John Lady
Summary: 5th and last part of the Boyd/Gabby story. The team get bad news, three deaths leave Boyd and the team devastated. I am sooo bad at summaries! Please R promise the story is much better than the summary! Thanks a million.


**Disclaimer:** Waking the Dead is copyright BBC. This story or fan fiction is copyright to the authors. All rights reserved. All regular characters belong to the BBC also, whereas others are fictional and belong to me. This is just for entertainment purposes only, i.e. it is just a fun way to enjoy the show.

**Kept Promises.**

Smiling to himself as he walked out of the prison gates Todd had dreamed of this day since he had taken his object of hate all those years ago, believing that the cause of his hatred would all soon be over and just a distant memory. Walking over to the smartly dress man stood smiling by his car Todd could tell that he and his colleagues were men of honour and could be trusted, smiling the two men greeted each other.

"See, I told you we would keep our end of the bargain! Now it's your turn, what can you do for us?" Letting out a small laugh Todd joined the man in the back of the luxury chauffer driven car and answered him.

"I told you I would keep my end of the deal, just give them the case I told you about, they will get it wrong and you'll get what you want." Speaking with almost concern and as if he had a conscious the man queried Todd.

"And just what's in it for you? I mean, I know you and his wife have a past and he was the one who put you in jail but why do you to help us so much?" Smiling Todd knew why the man was asking, he had known it would come ever since the day he had overheard the conversation that would change his life and give him his freedom back.

"Let's just say you get to end the Cold Case Unit and I get what I want, when Boyd and his team are out of the way I can get what I have been longing for since she left Northampton."

"Gabby? Why do you have an interest in her, after all she's the reason you are here." The man was now worried, maybe he had made a mistake.

"We have unfinished business together, that's all." Todd replied as the car pulled up outside his new home, getting out the car and shaking hands Todd told the man everything would be fine. Walking away and watching his cold smile made the man have second thoughts, but it would be too late now to stop it all.

Nine o'clock in the morning and Boyd was already late for work, his first day back after almost six months and he was late! Stood in the kitchen Boyd tried in vain to get himself ready along with breakfast for his daughter and wife, feeling a tug on his shirt Boyd turned around and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Dad, can't you take me on the boats again?" Jessica pleaded with her father; smiling down at her Boyd crouched down and replied.

"I have to go back to work today sweetheart." Seeing her sadness he took her in his arms and held her tightly before continuing.

"I'm sure Mum will take you Princess."

"Where did you want to go Jessie?" Gabby asked as she lent up against the kitchen doorway. Looking up and smiling at his beautiful wife, Boyd got up and went over to her side. Taking Gabby into his arms he planted a tender kiss upon her lips and spoke.

"Jessie wanted to go boating again." Moving closer to her ear Boyd softly whispered to her.

"Good morning beautiful, did you both sleep well?" Nodding back Gabby held Boyd close for a while before releasing him and allowing him to continue getting himself ready. Walking over to Boyd's side Gabby finished getting their breakfasts ready and began to talk to Jessica.

"I'll take you today if you like honey? I am sure that Dad will come with us weekend if work isn't too busy." Looking over to Boyd, he nods back at her as Jessica hugs her mother.

"Thanks Mum, I'll go get ready." Jessica runs off upstairs leaving Boyd and Gabby together side by side, turning her back to Boyd gave him all the room he needed to gently but quickly pull her into his arms and lay a tender assault upon her neck with his lips.

"Mmmm, I love you baby." Boyd says as he continues to kiss and caress Gabby, Gabby felt Boyd's desire rising and although her own was just as strong she pushed him away slightly.

"Easy tiger, you have to get ready for work and I have to get the breakfasts ready. And Jessie will be down soon!" Tapping his wife gently on the ass Gabby turned and stuck her tongue playfully out at Boyd.

"Cheeky!" Smiling the pair kiss as Jessica comes running back into the kitchen.

"Maybe Sean can go with you both?" Boyd said as he continued to get ready, both knew what he really meant by his question. Every since the teams last case Boyd hated the thought of any of his team going anywhere alone, especially his wife and daughter.

And since the last case Sean had become something of a bodyguard to the pair, all seemed to be happy with the arrangement, especially Boyd since Gabby had found out she was pregnant again. Sean was just as much help to Gabby as he was to Boyd and all would seemingly get something from the arrangement, after plans were made and Boyd had left for work Gabby and Jessica had just enough time to get changed and head off for Hyde Park and The Serpentine where they would meet up with Sean. Back in his new apartment Todd sat thinking about his life; with the time he had spent inside he had been doing a lot of that lately. As he thought about the women he had taken, the plans he had made and all that he had accomplished made him smile. Making himself a coffee and laying back on his new bed, Todd turned on the TV and closed his eyes letting himself drift off into the dark recesses of his mind and thoughts smiling to himself as he thought of all the hurt and pain he had caused. Back at The Serpentine Jessica was eating her ice cream while Gabby and Sean sat close by talking but never taking their eyes from Jessica.

"I know I am being paranoid Sean, but sometimes I feel like something bad will happen." Gabby said as she toyed with her luke warm cup of coffee, shaking his head Sean had seen and heard his best friend many times and although she had the reason to doubt things in her past now was not one of them.

"Oh Gabby; you have everything going your way, why do you feel this way?" Pausing Gabby tried to answer, looking over to her daughter she couldn't find the right words to say what she felt deep inside. With a beautiful daughter and son in law not to mention a wonderful husband by her side Gabby had no idea why she felt the way she did, taking a deep breath she eventually spoke.

"I don't know Sean, I know Peter will be there for me but I just have this feeling. And no, I haven't told anyone else! How can I when I know it just a silly little fear?" As the two friends talk and Jessica happily talks to the other kids, they didn't see him watching from the other side of the lake. Sitting watching the two friends talk and the beautiful young girl Todd had told him about, making the notes he had been asked to make the man in a smart suit felt a twinge of guilt flow through him; _I hope we are doing the right thing_? The man thought as he walked away from The Serpentine.

_**(Todd is asleep, dreamily thinking about his past) **_

**After taking Gabby, the St. John lady Todd realised he may have gone too far so keeping a close eye on her he enjoyed being able to watch how she seemingly fell apart. Realising it was because she was pregnant caused the fear and panic to run through his veins, knowing deep down he needed to '**_**sort**_**' her out so he could enjoy his kinky desires and not get found out. When Todd found out Gabby had given her daughter up for adoption he never gave either another thought that was until that fateful day when everything changed. When Gabby started to see a Policeman, Todd became worried that his secret life would be found out and when he found out the '**_**Policeman**_**' was a highly respected Detective in the Met Todd became even more concerned about his past becoming found out. Praying Gabby hadn't told **_**'Peter Boyd**_**' about her past, sitting up all night gave Todd the plan he needed to '**_**exterminate**_**' Gabby and his '**_**problems.**_**' Although it would be risky for him Todd knew that if he could pull it off he could get rid of **_**ALL**_** his problems and still have time to enjoy his kinky perversions, Gabby and Jessica; his tiresome twin brother Simon and Barry could all be dealt with leaving Todd one happy and satisfied man.**

_**(As Todd turned restlessly the smile stayed upon his lips as he continued to think about his past) **_

**It had always been the same for Todd, no matter what he did it was always his brother; Simon that got the breaks and praise he had craved since he was a young child. As that same young boy Todd had tried his hardest to '**_**do the right thing**_**' but no matter how hard he tried he would always fall that little bit short, and his brother would always take great delight in telling him so.**

"**So let me get this straight bro, you not only bet **_**ALL**_** of your winnings on that other horse and lost but you also got turned down by that bird last night? Oh man, I can't believe you sometimes!" It was always the same for Todd; Simon would always be better, better with women better with money better luck; just plain better. And now as Todd sat in his darkened office thinking about how one of his past conquests could potentially ruin his life, he knew that once his brother found out his life would be a living nightmare once again. Sitting with the phone in front of him Todd took a deep breath and was about to pick the receiver up and dial Simon's number when the phone rang, answering it Todd was amazed that his prayers were answered and Simon had made the first move. As the two talked and arranged a meeting Todd thought about how he could execute his plan, after the scene had been set he was ready to head off and meet his brother safe in the knowledge his plans would soon be put into action. **

**After the two brothers had spent the night drinking and talking Todd made the moves that would soon make him infamous, and as they headed back to Todd's office Simon had no idea just what lay in store for him. Handing Simon the glass of whisky with the crushed sedatives in Todd knew it wouldn't be long before he could execute his evil plans, the pair sat talking while the sedatives and whisky took hold of Simon. **

"**Do you still see that girl Tina?" The words ripped through Todd like a knife being thrust into his heart, every time he thought about her it hurt him. It always amazed Todd as to just how much it could still hurt him; she had been the love of his life not to mention the one and only woman he had ever wanted to marry. He wanted to blame his brother completely but Todd knew deep in his heart that she hadn't been a hundred per cent blameless in the events that led to the man Todd had become, when she ran into Simon's arms after their 'disagreement' Tina had not only made her choice but also sealed her fate. Looking up to his brother the hurt and pain flooded Todd's chest and as his emotions filled his mind he just managed an answer.**

"**No, I've not seen her since…" Turning away it was all Todd could do to stop his tears from falling. **

_**(As Todd's dreams and thoughts unsettle him even more, the smile disappears from his lips and is replaced by pain and anguish) **_

**Trying to block the pain from his mind Todd's eyes became cold and dark as Simon continued harping on about something that Todd never heard, getting up and heading for the door Simon never saw it coming as Todd moved swiftly wrapping the silk cord around his brothers neck and pulled it tight. Trying to call out and struggle Todd's massive hand covered Simon's mouth, grasping a small piece of cloth and forcing it into Simon's mouth Todd was now able to take hold of the cord and pull it even tighter. Although he tried to struggle and fight Simon knew he couldn't win this fight and moments later his life was snubbed out a the hands of his cold evil brother, sitting back down in his chair Todd silently looked at his twin brother's limp lifeless body opposite him and felt nothing. He felt numb and was amazed at how easy it was and how devoid of all human emotions he felt towards his own flesh and blood. Jumping as a phone rang Todd realised it was Simon's phone, looking at the caller display sent chills through his numb body. It was **_**her**_**, the love of his life; Tina. Wishing the pain he felt still over her would go away, Todd poured himself another drink and down it in one. Hoping he would feel something, anything about what he had just done Todd called his mistress and promptly left his office hoping to feel something that night.**

_**(As the pain and anguish continue to haunt Todd's restless dreams he can still remember the numbness, but they are joined by freshly fallen tears. Tears he wasn't expecting to feel or allow to fall, after all these years Todd thought he was devoid of them all) **_

**After taking his mistress for the past three hours Todd still felt numb and devoid of emotions, even when he walked back into his office Todd felt numb. When he took his gun out and pointed it at his brother's head Todd felt nothing, and after cleaning the scene up and had loaded Simon's lifeless body into his car there was still no emotions. All that went through Todd's mind was Tina, his black cold eyes kept fixed to the road ahead still trying to feel something but knowing if he didn't as he committed his crime he surely wouldn't now. Even when he pined the badge upon his brother's naked chest and dumped him into the shallow grave Todd still felt nothing and numbed of all natural and rational emotions, and as Todd took the short drive home there was this almost empty feeling left deep within him. The only thing that he did feel was regret at having let Tina go, that and he never got the chance to be the man he knew he could be. Cursing himself for being foolish enough to let them both hurt him Todd realised if he was going to succeed in his plans he couldn't afford to have feelings, emotions or regrets. Finally climbing into his cold lonely bed Todd knew he had gone down the road of no return, laying awake thinking about his next move Todd was still 'buzzing' when the alarm went off alerting him to the fact that today was a new day and a new start for him.**

Boyd had only just got through the door when all hell broke loose; Stella and Spence were on at him to give them more respect and less '_boring jobs_' while Grace was on at him to open up and stop taking his moods out on the team, and then Felix would come charging in and reel off a load of technical stuff about how the body was killed or left different to the others. But thankfully that was all in his mind these days, these days things had gotten a hell of a lot more settled since he had got married and the last major case the team had taken. As Boyd got out of his car his mind drifted back to his beautiful wife and daughter, how lucky he was to have them still in his life and just how wonderful it felt having Joe back with him too. All the hurt and pain he had gone through all seemed to be a distant memory now, and as he walked breezily into the office he had no idea just what lay in store for him over the next few days.

"Good morning Grace, how are you this morning?" Smiling at his long standing friend Boyd noticed how rosy her cheeks were and how she jumped when he touched her shoulder, smiling at her shyness Boyd wanted to tease her just a little but was stopped by Felix calling them into the lab. Letting Stella and Grace go first Boyd and Spence followed up the rear, smiling and passing the time of day to each other as they went.

"So what do we have Felix?" Boyd said as he smile and nodded at Eve, her new assistant. Eve was responsible, if that was the word for the country's first 'Body Farm' and came with a good reputation. Only Spence really knew why Felix had taken on an assistant, of course she had to tell Boyd something and that something was '_she needed the break._' Thankfully Boyd was too busy with his own life to really worry about what the others were up to and he just accepted that Felix needed sometime off.

"Looks like we have a new case." Felix started, silently thanking Eve as she was handed the photographs. As the team crowded around the body laying prone on the examination table Felix looked at the pictures briefly before continuing, looking up for a split second towards Spence who couldn't take his eyes from the woman he loved.

"Martin Gibbs, a 50 year old Caucasian male. Found with a single shot to the head, much like an assassin would kill his or her victim." Before she has the chance to continue Boyd butted in.

"And we have it because?" Partly he asked because that was always his way but also partly because he wanted a nice quiet easy life and wished he could be with his wife and daughter on The Serpentine, and not here working!

"Two reasons Boyd, one this was assigned to us from the commissioner and he was adamant that we dealt with this case especially." Felix said as she looked up at him, knowing that he hated being told what to do by anyone especially the top brass!

"And the other reason?" Boyd replied, hating the fact that his bosses could still tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"Because we have found Todd Stone's DNA on his body…" Before Felix had the chance to continue Boyd had already cut in again.

"So we can send him down for even longer? Result all round I think!" Smiling along with the others in the team it was Eve that wiped the smiles.

"What Felix was _**trying**_ to say was that although his DNA was on the body he couldn't have killed this guy." The silence was deafening and you could almost hear the cogs in the team's brains turning, slowly Boyd opened and closed his mouth before Grace spoke.

"Why not, what are you telling us?" Still reeling from the last statement Grace did her best to ask the right questions and act normal for the team, but inside she was just as much of a wreck as the rest of the team. Thinking they had heard the last of Todd Stone, none of them team were really ready for this least of all Boyd who was unusually quiet.

"He was being arrested at the time of the murder; there is also another set of prints and alien DNA on the body. We are yet to match it, Boyd are you ok?" Felix asked as she finished telling the team the results of the test they had done so far, nodding Boyd silently walked away leaving the team in the lab wondering if this new side of Boyd was a good thing or not. Still trying to take it all in Boyd slumped into his chair and silently sat staring into space, not hearing Grace walk in or seat herself on the sofa.

"Peter, are you ok? Do you need to talk about it, should I call Gabby?" Her kind soft words brought Boyd out of his dream like state, looking up to her Boyd tried to smile but it never reached his lips.

"I don't know Grace, I just don't know. I just..." Boyd tried to say, hopelessly trying to find the right words. As it began to hit home with him, Boyd began to feel the tears and sadness rise within him. Sensing this Grace stood and went to leave, offering him her support as was usual between the two friends.

"If you need to talk Peter you know where I am ok? Why don't you go call Gabby and spend some more time with her and Jessie? We can do without you for a few more days." Smiling at his friend as she left he knew she was right, it was just that he felt like he would only be making it worse.

Back at the Serpentine Gabby sat in the boat with Jessica in front of her watching as Sean rowed them across the lake, occasionally talking but also taking in the scenery that surrounded them.

"Jessie honey, is there anything else you want to do today? It's such a lovely day we could go visit our relatives, they live on the Kent coast." Gently stroking her daughter's long dark hair out of her eyes, smiling back at Sean who couldn't help but smile at how far his friend had come.

"Will Dad be coming with us Mum?" Jessica looked into her mother's eyes, seeing the love and questioning being reflected in her own and smiled before answering.

"No honey, Dad has to work. We will only be going for the day, maybe Dad could come with us weekend?" Trying to sooth the tears that threatened to fall from Jessica pretty eyes, Gabby was overwhelmed at how close the pair had become in such a short time.

"Gabby, Peter has been on about visiting your relatives for ages. It's as good a time as any!" Sean said as he began to turn the boat around and head back to where they had come from. As the got back to the banks of the Serpentine it was Sean that noticed Boyd stood by the café with an ice cream in his hand, he was about to tell Gabby but Jessica beat him to it.

"Dad…" Jessica called out as she climbed out of the boat and ran to him, sensing something was wrong Gabby looked to Sean who just shrugged his shoulders. As the two friends followed Jessica, she was already in Boyd's arms and being made a fuss of.

"How's my beautiful Princess? Have you had fun today?" Holding her as if his life depended on that moment Boyd tried his best not to let his emotions get the better of him, as Gabby and Sean approached he instinctively reached out for his wife and took her into his arms. Holding her there for all he had, Gabby could feel him trying to not break down.

"What's wrong baby?" Gabby asked as she kissed Boyd's neck softly, feeling how he sighed into her hair.

"We'll talk later, away from Jessie ok?" Nodding into his neck Gabby pulled away and looked to Sean, who took the hint and took Jessica by the hand and led her back off to the café. As the pair walked over to the nearby bench Gabby could feel a change in the air that meant something was wrong, she could always tell when something was bothering her husband and it didn't take her long to find out.

"We have a new case…" Boyd started to say as the pair sat down upon the bench they had reached, realising it was something major Gabby noticed how Boyd hadn't let go of her hand.

"What is it Peter?" Gabby asked as she watched her husband struggle with the words he couldn't find, truth be told he wasn't sure what he _**was**_ meant to say.

"The case, it's linked to Todd." Was all Boyd needed let alone could say, as fear struck deep within in her Gabby looked to Jessica who was playing with Sean happily unaware of what lay ahead of her.

"What happens now Peter?" A million and one thoughts flooded through Gabby's mind at once and if she was honest with herself she knew that they were in Boyd's too, looking up into his big brown eyes she saw the worry and fear she had but knew deep down he'd always protect her.

"I honestly don't know baby, but I will _**never**_ let anything happen to you or Jessie. You know that right? I meant what I said, I will protect you forever!" Boyd said as he softly caressed Gabby's face and lovingly looked into his wife's eyes, placing a hand tenderly and protectively over her slightly swollen stomach.

"I know Peter, I know. I will _**always**_ be safe with you." Gabby said as she tried to smile and be strong for her husband, while Boyd took her into his arms trying to search for the answers he so needed. Holding Gabby in his arms Boyd tried to be strong but knew deep in his heart this could destroy them, feeling how his wife seemed to cling to him for all that she had.

_**(Todd is still sleeping, thinking about the plans he had made to fulfil his plans. Tears he thought he'd never feel again flowing from his eyes as he thought about the past he had chosen for himself) **_

**As thoughts of Tina, Simon and Gabby went through his mind Todd realised he needed to be smart and plan this down to the last detail. He knew it would be a huge risk to take, but if it was the only way he could be free and be happy then maybe that is how it would have to be. As Todd slept he begun to plan everything in painstaking detail, nothing was to be left unaccounted for. Using his money and contacts he would '**_**buy**_**' Simon's medical records and after a trip back to where Todd had dumped his body the finger prints were dealt with, using all his contacts Todd managed to arrange for everything to look like it was him and not his brother who had died that night. Realising it would take more than a few switched records Todd thought about how he could get rid of **_**all**_** the problems in his life he could fix, and first on his list would be Tina. The rape was easy, even when she pleaded with him and he watched as her tears fell it was easy. But when it dawned on him she couldn't live it became a different matter for Todd. She was the love of his life and now as he stood over her limp lifeless body he could no longer stop his tears from coming, **_**it was an accident, I **__**had**__** to do it**_**! Todd tried to justify it in his own mind, knowing deep down he would never be able to and that this moment would stay with him forever.**

_**(With a heavy heart and weight across his chest that he wasn't expecting, Todd's tears still kept falling. After all this time he never thought she could or even would still have such an affect on him) **_

**As Todd laid the body in the shallow grave his next moves filled his mind, and he set about continuing with his plans. Calling the club's ex chairman Todd knew it would be risky but with the hatred for the club that Jimmy McTavish had, there was no way he could let this opportunity pass him by.**

"**So, why are you telling me all this Simon? I wasn't exactly your brother's best mate, and what has the St. John Lady got to do with anything?" Jimmy asked, concerned that something wasn't right and didn't add up. **

"**I know Mr. McTavish, but this is what I have been asked to do. Todd's last wish was that you helped him out with this little '**_**problem,**_**' and with regard to the St. John Lady; call it a parting gift!" Todd did his best to be vague and hoped his plans would succeed, and that he'd done enough to convince Jimmy that he help would be vital to it all.**

"**Ok, Simon. Just tell me what you want, when and where. I'll be there and help ok?" Jimmy answered, still not convinced but convinced enough to be glad of hurting those that had hurt him. Gritting his teeth to stop his thoughts and pain rising, Jimmy thought about the club and how his troubles had stemmed from the fact that he was a man that truly loved the club. As he put the phone down Todd knew it wouldn't take that much longer for his plans to be fulfilled, allowing himself a moment of smugness Todd could almost imagine the pain on Barry's face as he tried to save the woman he loved again on to be thwarted once more.**

As Boyd and Gabby talked and held each other it was Sean that again would be his friend's hero, playing with and keeping Jessica company. And as the two talked on the bench Sean's mind was left to wonder and worry about what was about to test the team this time, the only thing that pulled him from his thoughts was the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello darling, what's happened?" Sean said as he saw it was Stella calling him, hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought but knowing deep inside it probably was.

"Is Boyd there with you baby?" Stella asked, wanting to say more but knowing it would only worry him.

"Yes, he's talking to Gabby at the minute. What's wrong Stella?" Sean noticed how she seemed to avoid the question, realising that is was going to be bad and more than likely bumpy.

"Is Jessie with them?" Stella knew the moment she'd said it how daft it sounded, _of course she'll be with them, and Boyd's not a fool._ Was all that went through Stella's mind as she tried to find her boss and the right answers.

"Yes of course she's with me, what's all this about Stella?" Sean tried one last time to find out the truth, but in all honesty he wasn't really too sure if he wanted to know it.

"Just get Boyd to call us back, he'll explain…" Stella started to say, but she was cut off by Sean who was now shouting.

"Damn it Stella, just tell me what's wrong! They are my friends too, remember?" Of course he didn't mean to shout at her, Stella was the love of his life and he'd never hurt her. But this was different, Gabby was the only one who could get away with not answering the questions he asked. As all he heard was silence the other end of the phone, Sean realised he'd gone too far.

"Look I'm sorry baby, you know I love you and would never hurt you. But I hate this avoiding the question game we play sometimes, please tell me what's wrong?" Sean said as he apologised to Stella, hoping she wouldn't be too angry at him.

"There's a new case, the body is linked to Gabby." Was all Stella could say, knowing that if she was honest Sean wouldn't need to be told anymore.

"Todd Stone…" Sean knew instantly that if it was enough to cause Boyd to miss his first day back at work, it had to be bad. It hadn't taken Sean long to work out that the two things that meant the most to Peter Boyd was his team and work, and now that Gabby was in his life and they had their own little family going Sean knew anything like this could have the potential to destroy them both.

Putting the phone down Sean took Jessica by the hand and approached Boyd and Gabby, running into his arms Jessica held her father tightly.

"Hello Princess…" Boyd said as he noisily kissed Jessica on the cheek, causing her to giggle and smile. Nodding to Sean, Boyd spoke.

"What's wrong Sean?" Looking to Boyd and the Gabby Sean told them what Stella had said, taking Jessica from Boyd's arms as he made the phone call that would change everything. As the two friends sat on the bench in the comfortable silence both could also hear what the other was thinking, kissing Jessica on the forehead Gabby spoke.

"I know what this could mean Sean, but you know Peter will never let that happen don't you?" Holding his hand Gabby loved the way Sean still loved and cared about her, feeling how he gently squeezed it as she tried to smile.

"I know Gabby, but what kind of friend would I be if I _**didn't**_ worry?" Sean replied as he too tried to smile, feeling how she gently squeezed his hand back. Taking Jessica into his and putting her on his lap, Sean watched as Boyd made his way back to the bench looking as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"They have a result on the DNA, but it doesn't make any sense." Was all Boyd said as he sat down heavily next to Gabby and took her free hand in his, there was silence between the three friends until Jessica broke the silence.

"Mum, said we could visit her relatives down on the Kent coast. Are you coming with us now Dad?" Smiling as best he could at his beautiful daughter Boyd had to seriously consider this option, well aware of his '_**duty**_' to his work, but also that to his wife and children. Taking her from Sean's lap and holding her in his arms, kissing her forehead before speaking softly.

"I can't come with you Princess, but I'm sure Mum and Sean will take you? If all goes well with this new case we are working on, I'll join you all weekend ok?" Seeing the sadness in his eyes killed him every time, but Boyd knew this would be the best option for all. With Sean he knew his wife and daughter would be safe and he could deal with the case as best he could, holding his daughter in his arms tightly Boyd felt a sick worry and fear inside he thought had long since died.

"I'll go ring Stella and tell her we are going away for a few days, come on Jessie honey. You can help me pack a few things, you are going to have a great time!" Sean said as he took Jessica from Boyd's lap and walked back to the car, giving Gabby and Boyd some time alone.

"Will you be ok my love? I will do all I can to get to see you weekend, you know that." Boyd said as he held Gabby's hand and protectively laid a hand softly upon Gabby's slightly swollen stomach, kissing his cheek softly Gabby spoke.

"Of course I will, Sean will be with me. But what about you Peter, please stay safe?" Gabby knew she didn't really have to say anything, but she couldn't help but worry.

"I promised you forever my darling, and I'm not about to break that promise!" Boyd said as he smiled and kissed his wife, softly caressing their unborn child.

"Mmmm, I love you my beautiful wife." Boyd managed to mumble softly against Gabby's lips, before his thoughts were overrun with the first and he had hoped last time he'd met Todd Stone.

"And I love you my wonderful husband, always." Gabby replied softly kissing him back with the same passion she knew he needed, while she gently stroked his solid chest through his white shirt. Pulling back slightly, they both sat silently caressing each other while searching each other's souls. Both wishing they could stay like this forever but knowing that they had to change and move on, Boyd lovingly kissed Gabby again before softly laying a tender kiss upon her swollen stomach.

"I love you both with everything I have, forever my darling forever." Boyd softly whispered against her stomach, secretly afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect his wife and children.

After saying their goodbyes Jessica and Gabby headed off with Sean to their car where they would first grab some clothes before heading off to the Kent coast and Gabby's relatives, as Boyd watched his wife and daughter leave he couldn't help feel like this would be the last time he'd ever see then and to be honest it scared the hell out of him. Watching the loves of his life leaving filled Boyd with that old sick feeling deep within the pit of his stomach, one that he thought had long since died when he got married to Gabby. _I promised her forever_ was all that went through Boyd's mind as he drove back to the Unit, fear and worry filling his mind and that sick feeling still deep in his stomach. As she walked away all Gabby truly felt wars fear and worry, and she knew there wasn't a damn thing she or Boyd; or anyone for that matter could actually do about it. She knew that Sean; Boyd and the team would do all they could to protect her and Jessica, but deep down inside Gabby had already made her mind up that something bad would happen. As she watched Jessica and Sean laugh and joke around Gabby did her best to be strong knowing that Boyd would need it just as much as she and Jessica would, placing a protective hand over her unborn child Gabby raised her head skywards and prayed for what she needed most. _Please Lord, keep my husband and friends safe_; silently Gabby prayed for those she loved while secretly being afraid that this would be a fight she couldn't win.

The rest of the journey; both to pick up their things and the one down to Kent seemed to fly by and pretty soon Gabby, Sean and Jessica were settling into the rooms and chatting to Brian and Marion; Gabby's Uncle and Aunt.

"How would like to see the sea Jessie?" Brian asked as he sat on the floor making a fuss of the beautiful girl, looking up to Gabby who nodded back.

"Sean why don't you go with them? I can stay and help Marion then, you know how it is; girly stuff." Gabby said as she helped her Aunt out into the kitchen with the cups, her mind still back with Boyd and the team. As the two men left with Jessica Marion and Gabby went outside and sat with their coffees, talking about everything that had happened to them since they had last seen each other.

"I really miss Megan…" Gabby started, as the two women relaxed more.

"She was a wonderful dog, how's Brian coping?" trying to smile Gabby looked out at the setting sun and thought about Boyd, knowing how much he would love it here. As the two women continued to talk down by the sea Jessica was playing happily with Brian's new dog; Duke as the two men talked.

"And this guy, Todd he's Jessica's real father?" Brian said, as he tried to get it all straight in his mind.

"Yeah, but Peter treats her like she was his own." Sean replied as he watched Jessica closely, as much for Boyd as he did Gabby.

"I wish she had come to me about all this, she should know I would kill the man that hurts my niece." Brian replied, with a frank honesty Gabby always loved.

_**(With the smile forming on his lips, Todd still slept soundly as he continued to replay the events that brought him to where he was now.) **_

**Although both she and Barry had been saved at the last minute, Todd took some kind of sick evil delight in the fact he had been the cause of Gabby losing her unborn child. Every time he thought about her and how he had made her suffer Todd felt happy, but now as she got her life back on track Todd felt the anger within him rise again. And to make matters worse her and Barry were back on talking terms, this was cause for a new plan; his boldest yet. Calling in favours from far and wide Todd knew it would take some bottle and luck to pull off, but his mind was blank if he was honest as to what he could do to fulfil his desires. And there, in the background watching him take her mother was the answer. This child couldn't have been much older than Gabby's, silently watching as he violated and dominated her mother. If he could find and take Gabby's daughter, he would have all the cards in his hand and no matter how close she and Barry were and no matter whom her boyfriend was; Todd would finally be able to fulfil his desires. As he came and dressed Todd smile was bigger than it normally would have been, looking at this woman's child a sick evil smiled passed his lips as the plot was hatched and plans were made. The next morning Todd set about finding **_**his**_** daughter and hopefully the answer to all his prayers, and with his charm and money that wouldn't take long!**

_**(With the smile back on his face, Todd tossed and turned thinking about the plans he had made and how they went wrong.) **_

"**Her name is Jessica Rossini but she is living with Karen and David Bentley, here are their details. Good luck in finding your daughter Mr. Stone, I'm sure you and Mrs. Stone will be very happy together." Smiling a smile he never meant and never felt Todd took the address and tried not to laugh at how easy it all was, and as he left Todd felt like he could relax a little; after all his plans would soon all fall into place and he could be happy again. Calling even more of his friends Todd couldn't help but feel happy, even allowing himself a night off. Laying in his mistresses arms, Todd's mind was full of the plans he had spent so long on. How he would take Gabby's daughter and make her beg for her life, how he would use Barry to cause a rift between her and her boyfriend and how after putting her through hell he would put an end to her miserable life. He had planned it all right down to the very last detail; there was nothing that could go wrong now, and as he dressed to leave Todd allowed himself a small smile knowing it would only be a matter of time before his dreams came true. But of course he hadn't planned on Peter Boyd; Gabby's boyfriend, or for him and Barry to become friends. **_**But no matter**_**, thought Todd; he could still make it all work.**

Back at the Unit Boyd's mind was with his wife and daughter and certainly not on the case in hand; as he leant up against one of the examination tables looking like he was listening to Felix, and in his mind Boyd thought he was doing a good job of it until he noticed Eve looking at him.

"It must be hard being the new girl, as it were?" He said to her, trying to smile and deflect her questioning looks. Smiling back at him, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Not really, it's more a case of not wanting to upset the Boss!" Trying to stifle a laugh, Boyd smiled a genuine smile as he replied.

"It's not really the best time to come into a close knit team I know, but we are all glad you are here." Going to speak again, Eve was cut off by Felix's next words.

"It makes no sense though, we were arresting Todd Stone when he was meant to have killed Martin Gibbs. There is no way he could have done it, and I can't see how he could have arranged it either." Looking at the file of DNA results in her hands, Felix passed it over to Frankie who tried to make sense of it.

"If the time couldn't have been changed what about the results? Could they have been tampered with?" Eve half said and half thought, realising she was now being studied closely.

"Sorry guys, I was just…" She started to say, before being cut off by Grace.

"I know Eve, and it is a good point…" Grace was about to continue but didn't get the chance, as the team heard the lab doors go and Boyd leave. For a moment the team just stood silently stuck to their spots, watching as their friend and leader walked away fearful _**all**_ their lives were about to change.

"I'll go after him..." Grace started as she walked out after Boyd, leaving the team to try proving; or indeed _**dis**_proving Eve's question. With Grace's departure the team turn their attentions back to the case in hand, hoping they all could get a quick result and things could get back to normal. Each of them praying Eve was right in a way, but hoping she wasn't for everyone's sake. As Grace called out after Boyd for a single moment when he turned round she felt those old feelings stir, seeing the look of a man who had been beaten in his eyes all that went through her mind was taking him in her arms and making it all alright again. But she knew this was the last thing she could do, besides she was with Theo now and happy for the first time in ages. Putting the feelings down to that of a friend looking helpless on as the other went through hell Grace finally caught up with Boyd and saw how he tried to smile at her, knowing it would never reach his lips. Following Boyd into one of the interview rooms Grace knew he was going through hell inside; they all were it was true but he had just got his life back together this type of news could potentially destroy all that, as the two friends sat in silence for a moment neither wanted to break it but knew they must.

"What happens if he gets out Grace, what if I can't keep my promise?" Boyd finally said after they had both been silent for a while, sighing deeply Grace wished she had the answers for him but knew deep down she didn't.

"I don't know Peter, I wish could give you the answers you need but you know I can't." Feeling useless Grace instinctively took Boyd's hand in her own, hoping it was enough for him praying they could both find the strength they needed to deal with the case.

"Why don't you go spend time with Gabby and Jessie, you know we can cope without you Peter." Grace said, hoping he wouldn't take offence at her question. Trying to smile back, Boyd knew why she'd said it but also knew in his heart of hearts this was something he couldn't do.

"I can't Grace, if I am with her I will never be any good to the team…" Before he had a chance to continue, Grace butted in.

"But what about Gabby Boyd?" Grace said angrily, calling him Boyd for the first time in ages.

"She's your wife; don't you think she needs you by her side?" Grace was about to continue with her barrage of words to Boyd, but he cut her off.

"If I am with her she will never be safe, not until I have dealt with Todd Stone once and for all. You know as well as I do Grace that trouble has a habit of following me around, at least with me here and Sean there with her they will be safe!"

The silence was back, and with it was a sense of shock for Grace who hadn't thought about Boyd's actions in the way he clearly had been.

"Does Gabby know? She's still your wife Peter, she needs you." Grace quietly asked, watching how he shook his head and let the silence continue. Back in the lab Spence had just received a glimmer of hope in the form of a phone call from the local boys in blue, as he put the phone down he prayed this was the break they needed.

"Guys we could have a breakthrough here, where's Boyd and Grace?" Spence asked as he kissed Felix softly, caressing her belly knowing it wouldn't be too long until he could tell everyone the good news.

"What's up Spence?" Grace asked as she walked back into the lab, followed by Boyd who was understandably quieter than normal.

"I think we may have a link and a lead Boss, the local boys in blue have arrested a guy whose DNA seems to match that on Martin Gibbs." Before Spence had the chance to say anymore, Boyd had turned around and was half way out of the door as he yelled back to him.

"Come on then Spence; let's go visit our local boys in blue!" It wasn't that Boyd was being rude or disrespectful; it was more that he was desperate to get a result and back to his wife and daughter.

Back in Kent Jessica was still playing happily with Duke in the sea, giggling and laughing as though she hadn't a care in the world with Sean and Brian looking on. Back at the cottage Gabby and Marion were still sat outside talking and watching the sunset, as Gabby tried to stop her fear rising and thoughts of Boyd running through her mind.

"It must be really hard Gabby…" Marion started to say, causing Gabby to look up from the empty coffee cup she had been playing with for the past ten minutes.

"…Not having Peter by your side. I bet his job can be a pain?" Trying to smile, Gabby knew what Marion was getting at and truth be told she had the self same fears that she first had when they started seeing each other.

"Some days can be really hard, there have been times when I wasn't sure if he was going to come home or not. I just wish he was here with me and Jessie now, I am worried this guy won't stop until he has got what he wants." Trying not to let her tears fall Gabby got up and took the cups back to the kitchen, the moment she got inside her tears fell. Not being able to hold them back, or the fear Gabby continued to cry until she heard the door go and the men coming back with Duke and Jessica.

"Mum, have you seen the beach? Duke was running through the sea, and then he came bounding out and got me all wet…" Was All Gabby heard as she turned her head and dried her eyes quickly, sensing her tears Sean took Jessica into the bathroom and dried her wet clothes as Brian comforted his niece.

"It'll be ok Gabby; Peter sounds like a man that would never break his promise. And you know you and Jessie will _**always**_ be safe here with us, I will never let anything happen to either of you." Brain said as he put his hand on Gabby's arm, hoping this would be of enough comfort to her. Taking a deep breath Gabby tried to smile but knew it wouldn't reach her lips as she went to speak, but before she had the chance her phone rang. Excepting it to be Boyd she almost ran to the phone to answer it, within seconds her happy smile turned into one of fear and shock.

"… And if you ever want to see your _**husband**_ again I seriously suggest you do what I'm telling you, I'm sure he'd _**HATE**_ anything to happen to that pretty little daughter of his!" Before Gabby had the chance to reply the caller had rung off, as she almost fell to the floor Sean was by her side and aware that something was wrong. Without asking Sean carried his best friend off to the bedroom and silently laid her upon the bed, giving her all the chance she needed.

"They told me I was to tell Boyd to stay in London and work on the case…" Gabby said silently after a few moments of silence between the two friends, Sean silently stared out of the window watching how Jessica played with Brain and Duke.

"They threatened Jessie Sean! What if they come after us, how can I make Peter stay away? I need and want him here!" Silence surrounded them; honest truth was Sean had no idea how to answer her. Sighing deeply Sean tried to answer her but all that came out of his mouth was the sound of the deep breath he had no idea he had been holding in, shaking his head both knew neither had the answers the other needed so much. As Sean looked back out the window, his gaze was soon joined by that of Gabby's. Both of their eyes firmly fixed upon Jessica, both praying and hoping that this beautiful young girl would be ok. Back in London Boyd and Spence were having their usual trouble with the obstinate local boys in blue, every time the cold case unit was mentioned the local cops would seemingly drag their feet.

Normally Boyd would except that this was part and parcel of the job, _"it's a cold case, not like another few days will matter"_ was their normal reaction, but this was no ordinary case or circumstances. This was his wife and child they were toying with, this was the two of the most important people in his life and when you added their unborn child to the mix; Boyd was not in the mood to mess around.

"Look, sergeant I don't give a bloody damn how long it takes. You just give us the suspect and _**we'll**_ deal with him." Boyd said as calmly as he could, Spence rolled his eyes and tried to calm things down.

"We know you guys are busy, so are we. But this is a very important case to us, if you just let us have the suspect we can take him back to our HQ and we will be out of your hair." Smiling at the sergeant Spencer tried to be the peace maker as he heard Boyd let out a deep sigh though gritted teeth, watching how the sergeant looked to his colleague and both nodded to each other.

"If you gentlemen would just like to wait here, after signing the appropriate paperwork he will be all yours." The sergeant replied as he took the keys and headed of towards the cells, returning moments later with the suspect in tow.

As Spence took care of the paperwork Boyd studied the young man in front of him, searching for some kind of clue; or maybe it was answers he was looking for. The man was fairly tall and average size, nothing really stood out about him. He just looked like a normal young kid who had fallen into bad company and gotten in trouble a few times with the law, but nothing stood out about him and said '_murderer_' to Boyd. As the paperwork was finished and Spence took hold of the suspect Boyd followed them out and after putting him in the back of the car, headed back to the Unit. But all the way back Boyd's mind went from the case and suspect to his Gabby and the children; and back again so much so that before he knew it he was back at the Unit and following Spencer and the suspect into the interview room. With Grace and Stella watching on from behind the glass it was Spence that started the interview off, hoping just like the rest of the team for a quick result.

_**(As Todd continued to sleep, he kept dreamily thinking of how his plans had got him to this stage in his life.) **_

**Even though his plans were always seemingly thwarted by Gabby and her boyfriend Todd knew deep down that he would always win, while he still had the money and charm he could still win. And now that he had **_**HIS**_** daughter's address he felt he had the upper hand, allowing himself a moment of smugness Todd seemed to take great delight in the next part of his plans. As he sat in his office late one night, Todd planned ever little detail that he could. From the murder of '**_**Jessica's**_**' adoptive parents right down to how he would eventually be able to get rid of Barry **_**and**_** Gabby, when he threatened each other's lives. Knowing it was just a matter of timing Todd called the one man he knew would be his '**_**get out of jail free card**_**;' Martin Gibbs. **

"**So, let me get this straight…" Martin started to say as the two sat in the hotel room of some out of town hotel, somewhere Todd knew all too well.**

"**You are not really dead; you have a daughter with that St. John Lady, you want revenge and you want my help in getting it?" The shock in Martin's voice was evident, as he sat trying to get his head round it all.**

"**Yeah that's about the size of it, so will you help or not Martin?" Todd already knew the answer, Martin was after all just as evil as Todd could be. As the two men smiled and talked about their plans well into the wee small hours of the next day Todd knew his goal was now in sight, but of course he didn't tell Martin everything; he had a special plan in kind for Martin when he had '**_**outlived his usefulness.**_**'**

_**(As Todd tossed and turned in his sleep, the thoughts of how his plans had been thwarted filled his mind again.) **_

**Todd hadn't banked on Barry becoming such good friends with Gabby's friends, but nevertheless Todd still had his back up plans. And these were helped along nicely when Boyd and Gabby fell out; smiling to himself at this news Todd couldn't help but feel like things were going his way. But as they made up things looked to be going against Todd, and when Martin told of his own fears Todd knew the time had come for **_**'Plan B**_**' to come into play.**

"**Todd, you know there is no shame in just walking away. Ok so she's seeing a copper, but look on the bright side at least she hasn't told him about you yet!" Martin said as the two lay next to each other, in Martin's mind he was just giving Todd options; in Todd's mind it was sealing his own fate. And with that Todd's new plans came into play, now things began to get serious and with the kidnap of Jessica he was ready to fulfil his desires again. With Jessica in his possession and Martin dead, Todd had to think fast and act just as quickly. Doing much the same as he had to his own brother Simon, Todd cleaned the place and himself up before calling in a few more '**_**favours**_**' and set the next chapter of his plan in motion. If this paid off for him Todd knew he wouldn't need to call in the favour, but if it didn't work of course Todd had to have something to fall back on. **

_**(With the smile on his face, Todd thought of how he had the chance to slowly kill Gabby, how he could have taken her daughter and then her again. Turning as he dreamt of how the pain she would have felt again would have killed both her and her daughter, how it would have killed Boyd too.) **_

**But of course he hadn't planned on the rest of Boyd's team to be as strong or fast at reacting to Todd's plans, and as he was being arrested Todd knew these favours would have to be called in. Being in that prison cell almost twenty four hours a day gave Todd just the right amount of time he needed to plan the very last part of his final plans, knowing that all it would take was a promise of a ruined team and he would have his wish and desires. Finding someone to help him would be easier than he first thought, as Todd heard how many people seemed to want Boyd's head on a plate. From the criminals he shared a prison with to members of the Met that hated Boyd's success and all the press attention he would receive, so when Todd found himself with more than ample opportunity to '**_**stick the knife in**_**' he found more than a few people willing to help with his cause. **

"**So we have a deal then Mr. Drake? You get Boyd's head and I get out of here." Todd tried not to smile as he spoke with one of the Met's senior Policemen, knowing if he was to succeed, he needed to be out of prison and free again. **

"**We have a deal Mr. Stone, I want rid of Boyd more than words can describe." Drake replied as he thought back to the last time the two had '**_**locked horns,**_**' and although he knew Stella would be unhappy, it would all be for the best. As the two men said their goodbyes Todd was left feeling very smug, knowing in a few days, he would be free again and that soon it would be too late for them to save their maverick detective superintendent.**

Back in Kent neither Gabby nor Sean could sleep, both with their minds firmly set upon the phone call she had received and the case that lay ahead of them and their friends. As Sean tried to take his mind off of things watching the twinkling lights out at sea, Gabby sat watching Jessica sleeping; marvelling at how soundly she slept. With thoughts of Boyd and the team running through her mind, Gabby tried as best she could not to let her tears fall.

"_Oh Peter, what happens if you can't fix this…_" Gabby half said and half thought, watching how Jessica stirred slightly. In both hers and Sean's mind this could be a fight none of them could win, with that thought in the back of their minds they both spent the rest of the night trying to combat their fears and prayed that they were _**ALL**_ strong enough to win this battle. Next morning and both Sean and Gabby looked tired and as though they hadn't slept, which of course they hadn't. But Jessica was up bright and early and begging her mother to show her around and take her places.

"Please Mum, can we go to the seaside today? It's such a lovely day; I'd hate to miss out on anything." Jessica pleaded with her mother to take her out, not realising the dangers she would be getting herself in.

"Ok sweetheart, we'll go to Herne Bay. I have a friend there I can visit, she can show us around." Gabby sighed deeply as she smiled at her daughter, looking up to Sean with the same '_**I know**_' look that he was always giving her as Jessica rushed off to get her things ready.

"I'll call Cat and tell her we are on our way, at least we shall be safe together." Gabby tried to calm Sean's fears, but knew deep down inside her own were just as strong as his. As he watched them leave he noted how the older woman stayed behind, smiling to himself he knew that with one phone call Todd would be right there to finish the job. Back at the Unit Boyd tried to keep his temper as Spence interviewed the suspect, realising how much of a calming affect Gabby and Jessica were on him.

"Look, we have your DNA from the victim's body; it won't be long before we find a weapon so you may as well come clean with us…" Spence said for what seemed like the fiftieth time, only to be met with a 'no comment' and silence again. It all started to become too much for Boyd, who was undoubtedly ready to snap. Slamming his fist on the desk caused everyone to jump and Grace to think twice about going into try calm her friend down, raising his voice for the first time since getting married Boyd made his feelings perfectly clear to not only the suspect but also his colleagues.

"My patience is _**REALLY**_ starting to wear thin, enough of this 'no comment' bullshit. You know we have you with the DNA and we know we have you with it, so stop pissing about and confess!" Boyd's anger was the last thing on his mind but even he was aware of how trying this suspect was being, as Grace attempted to enter the room Boyd's anger rose one more notch.

"Get out!" Grace knew he wasn't thinking straight and that he didn't mean it, but she also knew what he was capable of. In two minds Grace considered staying and trying to talk sense into Boyd, but as the suspects smirk told all in the team that he wasn't going to give up that easily Grace thought twice; turning around and heading back out of the room all Grace really heard was Boyd's angry threat.

"You little fucking shit…" Within seconds Boyd was almost flying over he table and sending the suspect sprawling to the ground, where for a few moments Boyd's 'red mist' got the better of him and he proceeded to lose control. With Spence pulling his boss and friend off of the suspect and dragging him away neither really thought about the suspect, their minds were firmly fixed upon Jessica and Gabby. That was until the suspect spoke and brought it all home to the team, especially Boyd.

"Wait 'til my lawyer hears of this, you are finished." And with those words Boyd and his team knew of the dangers that could lay ahead for them, Gabby and Jessica.

An hour later and Gabby sat with Cat while Sean and Cat's husband Craig played in the sand with Jessica, smiling at how she was so oblivious to all that was going on around her. With her mind on Jessica, Boyd and the team Gabby hardly heard Cat as she spoke; only aware that the silence around her was even louder than usual.

"I'm sorry Cat; I just can't get my mind around everything, I know we are safe with Boyd, Sean and everyone it's just that I can't stop thinking about that phone call. He threatened my daughter! After everything we have both been through I had hoped that it was all going to get better once I got married, I just want a nice quiet normal easy life you know." With tears in her eyes, Gabby looked back to where Jessica sat with Craig and Sean, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Come on Gabby, you know Boyd will protect you both and so will Sean. I know I've not known Boyd long, but he seems a man of honour and one who would keep his word." Cat replied as she tried to sooth Gabby's nerves, hoping that is was of some comfort to her. As the two women talk and Jessica happily plays in the sand with the boys nobody saw him watching from a nearby café, waiting for the word from his boss Drake knowing it was only a matter of time. A matter of time until he killed, what was in his mind an innocent bystander. But at the end of the day, Drake was his boss and only a fool would go against him and his word.

As soon as he had got the call, his heart sank a little as he quickly finished his drink and headed over to where Jessica and the boys were still happily playing in the sand. His orders had been short but clear so there could be no misunderstanding; Drake's instructions were short, clear and still rang in his head as he stood for a moment on the other side of the road. As his mind drifted to his own daughter who was pretty much the same age as Jessica, he knew deep in his heart that his mission could not be fulfilled.

"… Shoot her, Gabby's daughter; Jessica. That's all there is to it, you will be highly rewarded." Drake words still ran cold in his mind and as he crossed the street and headed for Jessica his mind was still numb at his mission, _I can't do it. I just can't do it_. Was all that went through his mind and before he knew it he was stood within a few feet of his target, and moments later he was being looked at by the big sparkling eyes of Jessica. In his mind he knew what he had to do, and as he reached for his gun Jessica spoke to him, causing his mind to be overruled by his heart. With Sean and Craig rushing to Jessica's side, their words couldn't be heard as his tears fell and the gun was pulled from his coat.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." Was all he could manage to say and he closed his eyes for a moment and took aim, seconds later the shot had been fired and all hell broke loose. As he watched people scatter and Gabby break down in Cat's arms, he mouthed another apology to Gabby and then turned the gun upon himself.

Back at CCU the team were still reeling from Boyd's latest outburst when the call came, nobody least of all Boyd was prepared for it.

"Slow down, and say that again please?" Boyd said as he struggled not only to understand what he was being told but also gain the information he needed, like if his wife and daughter were ok.

"There's been an incident…" Cat started to say as she surveyed the chaos that surrounded her, checking on Jessica who was clinging onto her mother; who in turn was sat in silent shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Some guy tried to kill your daughter…" Was all Cat could get out of her mouth as the barrage of questions came her way, all of which came as Boyd was grabbing his coat; heading to his car and being followed by the rest of the team. As Cat continued to explain to Boyd what had happened, Spence took his car keys and promptly got in the car; followed by the rest of the team and finally Boyd who had just said his goodbyes to Cat. In the silence each of the team could hear their heartbeats along with their own thoughts; moments later the silence was being broken by Boyd and his next words, none of which the team were prepared for.

"Some guy tried to kill Jessica, I don't know how it happened but Sean saved her…" Wanting to say more but unable to Boyd turned to Stella and took her hand, watching how Grace did the same.

Back at Herne Bay Cat was trying her best to comfort Gabby and Jessica while Craig and Brian worked on trying to save Sean, as the paramedics arrived Gabby rushed over to Sean's side and tried her best to be strong; knowing deep down inside that it already maybe too late.

"Please Sean, please don't leave us! We need you, you saved Jessie… you saved me! Please Sean; please!" Gabby could barely hear herself over all the shouting and conversations going on around her, but as Sean opened his eyes and spoke suddenly all around her was quiet.

"It's ok Gabby, it's ok. Tell Stella I love her and always will…" As the breath in his body became even more laboured, the pain was evident upon his face as he spoke his final dying words.

"I will always be your guardian angel my dear friend, stay safe me sweet Gabrielle; stay safe." And with those final words Sean took his last breath, leaving Gabby's tears to flow freely and Jessica to run into Brian's open arms. An hour later Boyd and the team rushed to the scene only to find Jessica and Gabby holding each other as they cried over their fallen friend's body, rushing to his wife and daughter's side Boyd cursed himself for not being by their side when they needed him most. Holding them both in his arms and whispering '_**I love you**_' over and over again Boyd tried to do his job but found he was unable to, knowing that the one thing Sean would have wanted most was for him to stay with his wife and daughter when they needed him most.

"Tell me what happened baby, are you both ok?" This time Boyd's words were that of a concerned husband rather than that of a Policeman, and this was a time for the man; lover; father and husband to show his face. It was the man Gabby and Jessica needed most, and God how they were grateful for him. It was at times like this Gabby knew why she had married him in the first place; despite everything she knew she would be happy and safe in his arms, and now _**was**_ the right time to be honest with the man she loved.

"Peter, something happened last night. I got a phone call for some guy, telling me to keep you away and in London or he would hurt Jessie. I didn't know what to do, I need you here with us; now so more than ever! But I want you and us to be safe, I am just so scared Peter!" Looking deep into his beautiful wife's eyes, the answers he wanted to give her weren't there and for the first time in his career it scared him. Boyd always took pride in the fact that, no matter what he and his team _**always**_ seemed to get a result. But now, with his earlier actions still in the forefront of his mind he could see that all drifting away.

"I know baby, I know. I am here now and I promise I will look after you, you are my girls and I will protect you both with my life; I promise." Was all Boyd could say, knowing deep down inside that this maybe a promise he cannot keep. Holding each other close both watch as Sean's body is finally carried away to the waiting ambulance, as the team rally around Stella Boyd is given some much needed time alone with Gabby and Jessica.

Early next morning and Todd is woken by the sound of his phone ringing, as he tried to focus on the number on the called display.

"Hello?" Todd rubbed his eyes and tried to sound awake, within seconds he was wide awake as the words he was hearing sunk in.

"… So the job wasn't a complete success, but I'm sure she will have got the message." As Todd tried to think quickly, he bit his tongue and tried not to answer back. But the emotions and heat of the moment got the better of him; taking a deep breath he cut off the caller quickly and launched into his speech without really thinking.

"Yeah maybe, but as far as I am concerned the job was a failure. I told you what I wanted and you didn't get it done…" As Todd's words trailed off he began to think about the affect Sean's death would be having on Gabby, she would be low and venerable; and an easy target for another attack. Smiling to himself Todd's plans were not over yet, and as he thought of what to do next Todd never really took any notice of the callers next words.

"He was her best friend; she is devastated, her guard will be down!" As the caller listened hard for any signs of his next instructions he wondered just what Todd's plans involved.

Todd's mind was already planning his next moves when he got the call from Drake, as he listened his eyes grew darker and wider.

"So the golden boy has taken the bait right? And all that needs to be done is taking his warrant card from him right?" Todd's mind was already one ahead of Drake; admittedly it probably wasn't going to be the same thing, both men wanted rid of Peter Boyd but _**not**_ for the same reasons.

"Yes, and I will personally take care of that Mr. Stone, as we speak I have someone on the case. By this time tomorrow Peter Boyd will be out of your life and my hair forever, he's had this coming for a long time now." Todd noted how pleased Drake sounded, smiled at how many people seemed more than a little happy to destroy Boyd.

"I look forward to it Mr. Drake, remember the deal is you get Boyd's head on a plate and I get Gabby and her daughter." Todd's cold eyes grew darker as thoughts of his plans finally coming true; an evil smile passed his lips as Drake said his goodbye and put the phone down, leaving Drake with doubts and Todd with work to continue and fulfil. As Todd dressed his mind was firmly on his next moves, he was so close to his goal of destroying Boyd, Gabby and Jessica in his mind there was no way his plans couldn't work.

As the team headed back to London there was a silent shroud that had been with them ever since yesterday's events, none of them knew what to say and as Stella's silent tears continued to fall all felt helpless. Meanwhile back in Kent Brain and Marion tried their best to comfort Jessica as Joe looked on keeping a watchful eye on his step sister, in the garden Boyd still held Gabby in his arms as her tears began to dry.

"Baby I know it hurts, but I promise from now on I'll never leave your side again." Kissing his wife's forehead softly Boyd did all he could to stay strong, knowing deep down inside that his job and life could no longer work together. As Gabby shifted her weight slight she took a deep breath and spoke, fearful for not just her own life but also that of her family and friends.

"Peter; he's not messing around this time, Todd's serious and seems to have some high powered friends on his side." Looking up into Boyd's concerned eyes; Gabby took another deep breath and spoke once more.

"I'm scared Peter, I'm really scared this time." Closing his eyes and pulling her close Boyd tried his best to comfort his wife's fears; truth was though that in his own mind _**HE**_ wasn't sure he could solve this case. Feeling helpless Boyd just tried his best to be strong, and continued to hold Gabby close praying all would have a happy ending for the love of his life.

As Boyd sat watching Gabby trying to sleep his mind drifted back to the suspect he has assaulted the day before, knowing deep down inside that this could have been one step too far for him. As Boyd tried to piece together all bits of the case his mind kept returning to just how Todd's DNA could have got mixed up with that of whoever's body it was they had received at the start of the last case, watching Gabby turn caused Boyd to feel helpless again. Moving onto the bed Boyd lay next to his wife, watching as she tried to sleep. Softly he touched her cheek and stroked the hair from her eyes, pulling her close gently in his eyes Boyd prayed for the answers he needed and the strength to be all Gabby and Jessica needed him to be. Back in London and the team's fears had already begun to take shape, and as commissioner Drake stood with his men asking after Boyd they all knew things were about to get a whole lot worse for them.

"Well, where is he?" Drake said as he looked from Grace, to Spence and then back to Grace. With Stella "on leave" and with the three forensics girls safe in their lab nobody else was giving the answers he needed.

"I'm sorry Sir; he's spending some much needed time with his wife and family." Not happy with the answer, Drake knew it would take drastic measures and walked past Spence and Grace into Boyd's office.

"If you won't get Boyd here and you won't give me a number I can contact him at, I will have to do it myself." Pausing for a moment both Grace and Spence knew this could spell trouble; it would take Drake's next words to make both their minds up.

"Hello, this is Commissioner Drake; can you put out an APB on the following for me? They are to be returned to the Cold Case Unit immediately…" As Drake paused Grace spoke up, knowing this was the only way.

"Commissioner Drake here is Boyd's number, but please go gentle on him! His wife has just lost her best friend, and she needs Peter!" In all honesty, Grace knew this plea would fall upon deaf ears, and if she was honest, Grace knew what Drake's game was. She knew it the moment he had walked in to the Unit that morning, she also knew that Boyd had nobody but himself to blame for this. But having said that something wasn't right about the whole situation, something was wrong but Grace couldn't put her finger on it. As Drake took the address and number he tried not to let his smile show as he thanked Grace and left, telling his men to gather all files and cases while he dealt with Boyd leaving the rest of the team in no doubt whatsoever that things were about to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

Within seconds of Drake leaving Grace was on the phone to Frankie in the lab, knowing that they would be safe for a moment from Drake's men; they could make the call to Boyd and forewarn him of what was about to happen. As Spence did all he could to hinder Drake's men and give Grace more time, Grace was relaying her message.

"… So can you stall things and contact Boyd and Gabby?" Grace asked Frankie, as she checked the main office area for Drake's men.

"Sure we can, is it that bad Grace?" Frankie replied, knowing in her heart of hearts that it was.

"Yes…" Was all Grace could manage as she put the phone down, walking out to the office she did her best to help Spence and prayed that Boyd could get out of this mess. With Boyd and Gabby still unaware of what was about to happen, both tried their best to relax and give comfort to one another. Softly Boyd caressed Gabby's slightly swollen stomach, absentmindedly stroking her back at the same time. Both in silent contemplation as they sat looking out to sea, wondering if this nightmare would ever be over; it was only the sound of Boyd's mobile phone that alerted him to the fact that life was happening. As he read the message the fear was already there, plain and clear for Gabby and all to see.

"What is it Peter?" Gabby said as she saw the look on her husband's face, she knew it was bad and was in two minds as to if she really wanted to know the answer. Before he had a chance to answer her, the house phone rang; rushing to get it Gabby knew it was bad. Following Boyd inside, Gabby listened; or at least tired to listen to the phone conversation best she could.

"I understand… I am in Kent." Was all Boyd managed to say after a few moments silence, as he put the phone down Boyd knew he needed to be honest with his wife.

"Something happened…" He began, pausing while he thought of what to say.

"Before Sean was ki…" Boyd began, stopping quickly and moving on just as quickly.

"We were interviewing a suspect about a link between the body we have and Todd…" Boyd continued, as the two sat down back outside.

"I got heavy handed, Drake wants my badge." Was all Boyd could manage as he turned his face away, not wanting to see the disappointment in his wife's eyes.

"I knew you had a temper when I first met you Peter, remember!" Gabby said, after a long moment of silence. Taking his hand in her own, she turned his face towards her and continued.

"We'll make it baby, somehow; we'll make it." Just as they were about to kiss, there was a loud know at the door. Of course they both knew it was Drake, and both were wary of him. But not Jessica however, seeing that he was in uniform and therefore must know her Daddy; Jessica saw no reason why she shouldn't run and greet Drake and his men like they were old friends.

Drake hadn't really been given much choice in the matter, one moment he was about to go all hell for leather on Boyd while taking great delight in taking his badge; the next he was being squeezed tightly but Jessica. The young daughter of Boyd and Gabby's whom he had tried to have killed less than 24 hours ago, as she hugged Drake tightly he began to get second thoughts about his mission.

"Have you come to see my Daddy?" Jessica asked Drake, as she looked up into his eyes. Another thing Commander Bill Drake wasn't expecting was her sparkling eyes looking up at his with an innocence in them that made him feel a guilt he wasn't used to having, crouching down to her level he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes that's right; me and your Daddy have an important case to sort out…" Smiling at her, he knew what he had to do; getting back to his feet Drake spoke softly.

"Shall we speak outside Peter? Saunders, why don't you take care of Gabby and her daughter?" Boyd motioned to Drake that he should go through to the back, looking to his wife both felt the same fear that had been hanging over them for the past few years all about to come to a head.

With Gabby and Jessica in the living room Brian stood at the door and watched as Saunders tried to keep Jessica entertained, and Gabby calm. Years of training could never prepare him for moments like this, especially when it came to someone in the public eye like Boyd. It wasn't just a case of controlling the person themselves but also the families that came with it, but then again Saunders thought this whole thing stank of rottenness. But this was only ever allowed to be a thought in his own mind, what he thought and felt didn't matter; only what the boss Drake wanted. But what exactly did Drake want? As he stood ready to take Boyd's life away from him, his mind was filled with that little girls eyes and the pain it would no doubt cause to all of them. Truth was, other than a bit of jealousy he had no real axe to grind with Boyd. Gabby was known to him but neither had really met before, she was known as the woman who tamed Peter Boyd… Jessica however, was the one thing constantly on his mind. Less than 24 hours ago his instructions had been to get one of his finest men and order her to be killed, he had no idea she would have affected him in the way she had. He wasn't expecting to be hit with second thoughts so easily, so much so that for a long time he was silent. After a long time Drake took a deep breath and spoke, not really sure where this conversation would end up.

"By rights I should have your warrant card and throw the book at you…" Boyd sat quietly, looking down at the floor; knowing all the while that his life lay in a man he wasn't sure of hands.

"Boyd… Peter, you have a beautiful wife and daughter… you have another on the way, what the hell is wrong with you?" Drake tried his best to reason with his own mind, trying to find reason not to carry out his orders.

"You know that you can't go around kicking the blue hell out of suspects; that died out with the 70's!" Drake was about to continue when Jessica came running in and jumped up onto his lap, with Boyd trying to explain that now was not a good time; Jessica spoke.

"Are you a hero like my Daddy?" She began, stopping both Boyd and Drake in their tracks; asking her to go on, Jessica continued.

"My Daddy is my hero, he protects me from the bad men out there…" There was a deafening silence surrounding them, which Jessica picked up on and continued.

"There was a nasty man out there, he took me away and tried to hurt me… he hurt Mummy a lot. She was sad, and then Daddy came along and made it all better." What she had said broke Boyd's heart, but something else happened that both Drake and Boyd were aware of; Drake's eyes became filled with tears. On the brink of tears he went to hand Jessica back to Boyd, but before he could she flung her arms tightly around his neck and spoke with tears in her voice.

"Please don't let him hurt Mummy and Daddy anymore…" Holding on tightly to Drake and now sobbing into his neck, Boyd's heart broke at the thought of not being able to save his beautiful daughter.

All Drake could do was hold on to this beautiful girl sobbing into his arms, his heart was being ripped from his chest; the pain he felt was obvious. Gabby's words were the only thing to pull all from their thoughts, taking her from Drake's lap left him feeling fairly empty. Looking at the scenes in front of him for a moment Drake knew he would never be able to carry out his orders, Stella had already been heartbroken and now he was on the brink of destroying this beautiful young girls life; he simply couldn't do it to them. He had to do some thinking and explaining, but he knew it would be the right choice.

"Now don't you worry little one, your Daddy and I will never let anything happen to you again; I promise!" Looking to Boyd and Gabby, Drake gave a nod and left both alone for a moment. He had to think fast, Todd would be ringing him soon and would want answers. He thought about just going to arrest Todd, but knew he would need hard evidence to put him back inside. Plus he wasn't 100 sure where Todd was, he cursed himself silently as he wished he had of taken more control. One thing became very clear to him though, was the fact he had to be honest and tell Boyd the truth. This was not going to be an easy conversation, but nevertheless one he knew he had to have. Turning his phone off, Drake headed back to where Boyd and Gabby were holding Jessica still.

"Jessica would you like Saunders to show you his Police dog?" Looking to Gabby who was slightly confused, but nodded and headed off with Jessica and Saunders; leaving the two men to talk.

"I have to be honest with you Peter I can here to take your warrant card, but I have other reasons than a slapped around suspect for doing so…" Drake began, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Todd had someone high up in the Met on his side; they got him out and fixed the forensic results…" Drake tried his hardest to explain in simple terms what had happened, with all that had been happening it would be all Boyd could manage.

"The body you thought was Todd's was his identical twin brother Simon, Todd took over his brother's life. His intention was to get rid of Jessica so Gabby would not be able to tell you of her past and in turn his own past…" Drake continued, assuming that Gabby had either told Boyd or would be doing so very soon.

"I was to take your warrant card and then he was going to snatch Jessica and finish what he started, he wants to ruin Gabby's life… destroy her." Drake could tell his words were going in, but not if Boyd was understanding them.

"He wanted me to order one of my men to kill Jessica yesterday, I am truly sorry about Sean…" By now Drake had all but finished and Boyd had still not spoken, he just sat there silently looking out to sea.

In his mind Boyd could hear and understand all that Drake had been telling him, however on the outside he had to look like he was calm and collected. Inside his heart Boyd was falling apart, his mind filled with a deep hatred that he thought he had long since stopped feeling. His rationale was all but gone; it was only the fact his beautiful wife and daughter were still with him that gave him something to fight for. Taking a deep breath Drake spoke once more, hoping that his plan would work.

"I am going to propose that you and Gabby take Jessica away for a few days, while we try to find Todd and get him back in jail. I will tell him I have taken your warrant card, but we will all know that I haven't…" Nodding slightly was seemingly the only acknowledgement Drake was going to get, so patting Boyd gently on the shoulder he left and went to see Gabby and Jessica before heading off.

"Take good care of him Gabby, what I told him could have a dangerous effect on many lives…" Drake said as the two stood watching Jessica play with Saunders and his dog, Gabby wanted to ask Drake what had happened; but waited and bit her tongue.

"Thank you Bill, I don't know what has just happened; but for offering to be my daughter's hero, thank you." Was all Gabby could managed before Drake was leaving with Saunders and his dog, leaving Gabby alone with her thoughts.

Boyd had been sat in silence since Drake had left over an hour ago, Gabby had not seen him like this before. Not wanted to bother Grace but knowing she needed her, Gabby picked up the phone and dialled Grace's number. Before she had the chance to greet Grace Gabby was given a barrage of questions she wasn't sure she could answer.

"Slow down a moment Grace, what was that about Drake? And Peter? I'm not sure I understand." Gabby said as she sat down watching Boyd sitting there, vacantly staring into space.

"Has Drake been there? He was after Boyd's warrant card, Boyd got heavy handed with a suspect; we've been taken off the case." Grace said, wondering if Boyd had spoken to her; suspecting he hadn't.

"Yes Drake was her, and Boyd still has his warrant card… well at least I think he does. I think I need your help!" Slowly Gabby began to tell Grace what had happened and how he had not spoken for ages, she was half way through explaining when Boyd just got up out of his seat and rushed off to the car. With Gabby and Marion calling after him, he either didn't want to hear her or genuinely didn't hear. Grace hung on to her breath as she heard the distant chaos that was happening down the phone.

"Grace, he's just taken off… I don't know what's wrong or where he is going… help me?" Gabby managed to say before her tears fell hard, unsure what she could do Grace tried to reassure Gabby. Telling her to head back to the unit was all Grace could do as she tried to make sense of all that was happening, as Gabby said her goodbyes Grace had hardly had a moment to get her head round things when Stella was heading into the office.

"I couldn't sleep, my mind won't rest; I need my family by my side." Was all she could say as the silence and stares became uncomfortable, in the middle of the CCU office Grace stood with Stella; Spence; Frankie; Felix and Eve all looking to her for direction. She needed to be the strong one right now, the one that led by example and knew exactly what this situation called for. Truth was though that she was anything but strong, her friend had seemingly gone AWOL; leaving his wife and daughter in a panic. And then before she had the chance to think, the phone rang. Praying and hoping it was Boyd, she picked it up and became slightly annoyed that it was Drake. Quickly he explained what had happened, before telling Grace that he was off to look for Todd and that they were to do all they could to help. As he hung up Grace stood silently trying to take it all in when the doors flung wide open, and revelling a silent and dark looking Boyd.

Standing there for a moment there was a calmness that all the team knew meant something was brewing, it was as if he couldn't see or hear them; all Boyd knew was that he needed to take action. The team tried to speak to him and even though he could see them speaking Boyd couldn't hear them, walking into his office and over to his draw; Boyd knew what he wanted to do. In their minds the team all saw their Boss standing there, they had no idea his mind had seemingly snapped. But they soon realised nothing was as it seemed, as Grace and the others pleaded with him to listen Boyd took his gun from the draw and checked to see if it was loaded. There was a loud collective gasp from the team before silence caught them too, they all knew what this could mean and it was something that scared them all.

"Peter, please…" Grace tried to plead with him, praying Gabby would be there any second. Within moments of her thoughts Gabby was rushing through the door, before she had the chance to speak she caught sight of the gun in Boyd's hands. Fear and worry filled her, the last thing she needed was to lose her husband like this.

"Peter, please talk to me!" Gabby pleaded, as she reached out to him. Looking at her as if she was just someone he'd just met Boyd silently looked his wife up and down, trying to find something he recognised. If he has been thinking straight Boyd would have taken his wife into his arms and dropped the gun instantly, but of course he _**wasn't**_ thinking straight.

"I have to do this, I am sorry." Was all he could manage as he walked through his office door and headed off to his car, his mind was filled with all the hurt; anger and pain he had been through in the past. Maybe this is what was really clouding his judgement, but whatever it was it would take something major to stop him this time. With Gabby in tears and Grace in fear it was Stella who came to the rescue with her cool French head, calling her guardian Drake for advice.

"What happened?" Was all Drake could manage as he tried to not only calm Stella down but also understand things, as he listened he began to fully understand. Panic began to set in, he tried to think quickly.

"He's gone to the Met's HQ, he is looking for revenge. Make sure Gabby is safe, SO-19 will be on their way." Was all he could manage to say before turning his car around and heading off in the direction of the Met at full speed with all sirens and lights blazing, he just hoped he could make it in time. Back at CCU Grace was trying to comfort Gabby, with Spence trying to do the same for the three forensic girls.

"He's headed off to the Met's offices, Grace you look after Gabby; me and Spence will head off to try stop Boyd, SO-19 is already on their way…" Stella had started to say, but before she had the chance to argue both Grace and Gabby were heading off to the car.

"We are all a family, what else would they do?" Spence said as he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the car, followed by Stella and the three forensic girls.

As they raced to not only stop Boyd but also save him the air was filled with silence, but their thoughts firmly on the Boss. Grace held Gabby's hand tightly as Spence drove like a mad man to try reach Boyd before he carried out his plan, within yards of the Met's offices Spence spotted Boyd and pulled the car to a halt sharply. Both Grace and Gabby were already out of the car by the time the car had come to a stop fully, Gabby was within inches of her husband when he turned round sharply. His eyes were cold and black, in his mind she was just another woman; it wasn't his wife he saw stood there. His dark demonic mood clouding his thoughts and masking his feelings, but to her he was always going to be her wonderful husband. As she tried to plead with him Grace looked on and tried to search for SO-19, they had said they would be here soon; but Grace wanted them there now. Stella and Spence had told the forensic girls to wait by the car and show SO-19 where to go and were about to head to their boss, but something stopped them in their tracks. With fear in both their minds Spence watched in numbness as Boyd turned the gun onto Gabby, Grace's fear turned to silent shock as she too watched what unfolded before them. Gabby never saw the gun at first, she was too busy trying to plead with Boyd to notice it. The first she knew it was turned on her was the cold hard steel barrel being pressed into her stomach.

For a moment Gabby was silent, but not scared; he had sworn to her she never needed to be afraid of him. Gabby remained calm and spoke softly to Boyd, trying to find something that would bring him from his current state of mind.

"Peter, please… I am your wife, I love you. Please don't go in there; I don't want to lose you…" Taking a deep breath she made a bold step forward, pushing the barrel of the gun closer slightly to her slightly swollen stomach; the team all held their breath….

_**Across the road, Todd had been watching these events take place with a sick smile permanently on his face. Todd knew that if his plan had worked Boyd would be so stuck by anger he would have to take it out on someone, and knowing that he would take it out on his colleagues Todd headed to the Met where he could execute the remainder of his plans. Knowing Gabby as he did, Todd knew that she would follow too. As he watched Gabby beg with Boyd Todd hadn't banked on Grace or the others to be with them, but as was seemingly always the case Todd had a backup plan. Taking out the shiny gun, Todd almost lovingly caressed its barrel; knowing it would soon earn its price tag.**_

"Think of your little princess Jessie?" Gabby began, searching his eyes for something; anything that would help her being him back to her. Then taking his free hand boldly, she gently placed in softly onto her slightly swollen stomach and spoke.

"Think about your unborn child, she will need her father around…" As the words left her and the silence deepened, Gabby felt Boyd's hand twitch slightly. And there in his eyes, she saw a glimmer of something; it was as if his mind was fighting to remember.

"What about Joe? He's only just found his father again, we need you Peter." And once more, there was that glimmer in Boyd's eyes that he knew who she was. With her words and the feel of her slightly swollen stomach, he slowly began to regain his thoughts. As he looked down to the gun still aimed at Gabby his mind was jolted back to reality, pulling the gun away and throwing it to the ground the fear in Boyd's eyes was proof enough he was aware again of his surroundings. Dropping to his knees and thanking God for his wife, he pulled Gabby close and held her tightly; wishing her many "I Love You's" and many "I'm Sorry's" over and over again.

_**As Todd watched what he believed were his plans failing, he knew that he needed to think fast. He watched as Boyd cried and Gabby comforted him as best she could, if Todd was honest with himself, he was slightly disappointed with Boyd. A man with Boyd's reputation as a hard copper, Todd didn't see how he could have given in so easily. So watching for the perfect moment to strike, Todd took aim with the gun; switching its aim from first Gabby and then Boyd. He wanted this moment to stay with both forever, wanted them both to suffer; Gabby more so than Boyd though. As his cunning mind calculated where to strike first the perfect moment arose, leaving Todd with no doubt in his mind his choice would be the correct one. **_

As Boyd cried into Gabby's arms, neither knew of the dangers ahead of them. Both unaware that in a few moments both of their lives would be changed forever, and it would be something neither of them would be able to ever forget. Looking into each other's eyes there was a moment of pure peace, neither needed to speak for at that moment both knew exactly what the other felt. With Stella and Spence now stood next to Grace, and within seconds of SO-19 arrival; the shots had already rung out. As two, maybe three clear precise shots rang out it felt as if time stopped; Grace called out instinctively, alerting everyone to the dangers. With Grace almost frozen to the spot and the three forensic girls rushing to her side, both Stella and Spence were already searching for the gunman when SO-19 joined in the search. The first Boyd knew about anything was when he heard the shots ring out, then moments later he felt this intense searing pain in his chest. However, what scared him most was Gabby's reaction, she never cried out; she just fell silently into Boyd's arms.

It was Stella who first spotted Todd and fired her gun, killing him instantly. As his colleagues secured the area Drake stood silently watching Boyd and Gabby, his heart heavy with guilt. It was only Frankie brushing past Grace that alerted her to her friend's state, both Gabby and Boyd had collapsed to the ground and were both sobbing deeply. With the enormous amount of pain she was in, Gabby did her best to hold on. Although her mind was clearly playing tricks on her, Gabby was acutely aware of Boyd's tearful plea to stay with him. She could faintly hear the rest of the team too, as she tried to focus it was Boyd's words that she could cling to.

"Baby please stay with me, don't leave me…" Boyd pleaded, trying to ignore his own pain. With Spence trying to stem the flow of blood from Boyd's chest, Stella tried to stem Gabby's blood loss. From what Stella could see, Gabby had been shot twice both times to the stomach area. Although Boyd was the only one who knew about Gabby's pregnancy, all the team knew about the hell she had been though when she lost her other child; especially Frankie who had been there with her and seen the pain both Gabby and Boyd had gone through.

The fear that she would lose another child was in the forefront of all their minds as they waited for the Paramedics to arrive, Grace stood with Felix Eve and Frankie; unable to move or speak as they all watched the scenes unfold in front of them. It seemed to Grace that her heartbeat had stopped along with her breathing, God how Grace wished that Joe and Lucy had not gone away on holiday and that; along with Theo, they were there with her now.

"Peter... I... I love... you..." Gabby just managed to say, searing pain through every part of her body. Her mind was filled with her past and all that she had seen, it was as if her life was flashing before her eyes. Images of her family and friends, Jessica and Boyd all went through her mind; thoughts of her joy and pain from her childhood, thoughts of Sean and Adrian also filled her mind. Gabby knew enough to know that the shock of what happened was starting to send her into unconsciousness, the pain making her aware of the fact that she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Hold on Gabby, hold on for me baby..." She knew his voice and a soft gentle caress of his touch, but she could no longer see him; all she saw was this brilliant bright white light.

They all knew what was happening, the whole team could see it with each laboured breath that Gabby took. The anguish in Boyd's face told the story all too well, his own pain evident with his own painful breaths. With Grace and the three forensics girls being joined by Drake, they all watched as both Stella and Spence tried in vain to save their two colleagues. His own pain was almost too much for him to bear, and just as he felt like he could not take anymore he felt Gabby shift in his arms; giving him another reason to fight. Even though he was in excruciating pain, Boyd did all he could to focus on his beautiful wife and keeping her with him.

"Baby, don't leave me... you are my life!" Boyd's word sounded louder in his mind but in truth he could hardly be heard, the only way anyone could have heard his words were to have been next to him; the only one who heard him clearly was Gabby.

"Where in the hell are those damn paramedics?" Grace finally managed to say as she found her voice, seconds later the ambulance had arrived on scene. Rushing to Gabby's side first, the ambulance staff had obviously been well informed of the situation. Looking to Drake, Stella knew he had some hand in this and nodded her thanks. As Spence did his best to explain calmly to the head paramedic, his colleague took a look at Gabby's wounds.

"Gabby, my name is Mark; can you show me where the pain is?" He watched carefully as she tried her best to show him where it hurt, he could tell by the pain in her face that the pain was excruciating for Gabby. He could also tell that were the two wounds were could mean that they would need to work to a tight time frame, looking at the slight swelling in Gabby's stomach; he also became acutely aware that they had to move fast. Both paramedics worked hard and quickly, but with the very real fear that they could be fighting a losing battle; looking to Drake the head paramedic knew failure was not an option for them.

"Come on now honey, stay with us…" Mark said, seeing something flicker slightly in Gabby's eyes; he wasn't sure what it was but was just pleased that Gabby was seemingly holding on.

"James, we have to get them both to hospital now…" Mark said, as moments later a stretcher appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. As the paramedics slowly loaded Gabby onto the stretcher, Spence and Stella helped Boyd to his feet. They all watched as Gabby was loaded into the back of the ambulance and as Boyd watched the doors shut on his beautiful wife he finally broke down in Spence's arms, feeling the pain and emotions all washing over him at once.

"Mr. Boyd?" James said cautiously, knowing that what he had to say wasn't something Boyd was going to want to hear. As James continued, Boyd did his best to compose himself; ready for whatever lay ahead.

"I'm really sorry sir; but we are unable to take you in the ambulance with us…" James let his words trail off as Boyd tried to compute what he was being told, his pain and emotions playing tricks with his mind and causing him to react slowly to what he was being told.

"Peter, come with me; Spence you too…" Drake said as headed to his car; allowing James to get back to rushing Gabby to hospital. With Spence helping Boyd into Drake's car, Grace and the rest of the team made their way to their car quickly and followed the paramedics to Guy's; which luckily was only a few minutes away. With Gabby still drifting in and out of consciousness she could just about tell through her pain that Boyd was no longer holding her, this alone was enough to cause her to panic. So with pain still rife all throughout her body she tore the oxygen mask from her face and struggled to speak, pulling Mark close to her.

"Please… tell Peter… that I… I love him… forever…" As Gabby's intense pain was etched on her face, Mark nodded and carefully placed the oxygen mask back upon Gabby's face. Gabby had seen many things during her days with St. John, she knew that she was holding onto life with her fingertips. Her mind was becoming so hazy now as she tried to stay focused on her family and friends, the one thought going through her mind was Boyd and Jessica. They were her life, they were all that kept her going.

"Gabby; hold on for us…" Mark said, as he watched her stats dropping dangerously low. Gabby thought she heard something but wasn't sure, as she strained to listen to the silence she heard something; someone was calling out to her. It was a voice she knew so well, but her mind was playing tricks with her; so how could she really know. Gabby knew that she was on the brink of death, but surprisingly she wasn't scared. She had finally found peace in her life, she had a wonderful husband and her daughter was now safe; finally she had made that difference she had always wanted to. If this was to be the end of her life, she was finally content with her lot. As her eyes opened once more all she saw was his face, she knew that he was there to take her home.

"Boyd kept his promise Gabby…" He said, she knew his voice instantly. Holding out his hand, smiling Gabby took it and followed him;

"Sean…" Was all Gabby managed to say before the ambulance pulled up at the hospital doors, the paramedics had only just pulled up and never had the chance to unload Gabby when the ECG alerted them to what was happening.

"Come on Gabby; stay with me…" Mark said, as he called to James that she had gone into VF… But Gabby never heard him, she was too far away too reach.

"I'm sorry Peter…" Drake began, as he stood in Boyd's hospital room. With all the team looking at him, to him for information; and hope, which he couldn't give them.

"Gabby… she… didn't make it." With Drake's words, Boyd and Jessica's life fell apart. No matter how much Drake was hurting, it would never be as much as Boyd and Jessica was. Days later it still hadn't sunk in yet, his beautiful wife was gone; she was his life and his reason for living. The autopsy had long since been done and with the rest of the teams help Drake had made all the arrangements, even going so far as to contact The Order of St. John and arrange some pall bearers. While doing so he was informed that due to Gabby's constant support she would be awarded one of the highest medals The Order had, smiling at how Gabby would have loved this Drake knew that one day Jessica would follow into her Mother's footsteps and planned to have this awarded to Boyd and Jessica. Days after Boyd came out of hospital, he along with other members of the team headed to St. John Church in Clarkenwell; better known as the home of the Order of St. John Church.

As the team sombrely walked into the church none of them in their wildest dreams ever thought this day would ever come, as the all sat in the front row they all seemed to cling onto each other for moral support and friendship. As Spence, Barry and Theo did their best to comfort the ladies they all tried to combat their own emotions. Felix, Eve and Frankie did their best to comfort each other, while Stella, Lucy and Grace clung on to each other for dear life. Moments later the team and friends watched as the casket was carried in by Gabby's colleagues and members of the order and St. John and Joe, while Boyd and Jessica followed up behind trying not to break down and cry. Trying to smile to the team he knew it was never going to reach his lips as he passed by Grace caught his hand and squeezed it tightly, nodding they seemed to understand this unspoken show of support. Sitting upon Grace's lap Jessica just sat silently as she watched her beloved Mother lay in an oak casket. As Boyd stood with Joe at the parapet his mind went numb, trying to find the words was going to be agony.

"I think of you often and make no outward show, but what it means to lose you, no one will ever know. You wished no one farewell, not even said good-bye; you were gone before I knew it, and only God knows why. You are not forgotten nor will you ever be, as long as life and memories last, I will remember thee. To some you may be forgotten, to others a part of the past, but to me who loved you dearly, your memories will always last. Nothing can be more beautiful than the memories I have of you. To me, you were someone special; God must have thought so too! If tears could build a staircase and memories a lane, I would walk all the way to heaven,

and bring you back again." Pausing for a moment Boyd swallowed hard not only to collect his thoughts but also try stop his tears from falling, before he went on.

"My dear sweet beautiful wife, I promised you my heart and soul forever. For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage." Looking to the piece of paper in his hands, Boyd spoke once more knowing it was all he had left.

**"Nunc scio quit sit amor."**

_**(Translated from Latin, means; "Now I know what love is.")**_

Walking over to oak casket stood on stilts Boyd did all he could to hold it together, not just for himself but also those other faithful friends and family that were equally devastated by the loss of their colleague, friend and Mother. Holding on to Joe as tightly as he could he stood next to the casket that contained his loyal and loving beautiful wife inside, as pall bearers stood on either side of the casket taking the small box containing the highest medal from the order; the one Gabby had longed for they handed it over to Boyd who did all he could not to break down. Feeling Joe squeeze his hand he felt safe for a moment, before laying a soft kiss upon the casket.

"I love you my darling, always and forever. This is my promise to you!" Whispering to the casket as he finally found he could no longer hold it all in, Boyd broke down and cried unashamedly. Taking his father in his arms Joe did all he could to be strong for his father, but knowing deep inside he too was feeling just the same as Boyd and the rest of the team. Watching as they led the casket away Jessica was silently crying into Grace's arms as her Mother's casket was carried past her, asking the pall bearers to stop a moment she got off of Grace's lap and walked over to the casket. Wanting to stop his daughters tears Boyd went to his daughter's side, closely followed by Joe and they watched Jessica speak.

"I love you Mum, thank you for everything." Kissing the casket as she had seen her Father do, Jessica took off the locket she had given her the day after Boyd and Gabby had got married. She placed it on the side of the casket as Boyd took her into his arms, Jessica spoke in Italian.

**"Ti amo per sempre la mia cara madre."**

_**(Translated from Italian means; I love you forever my dear Mother.)**_

Holding his daughter tightly Boyd watched as the love of his life was carried out from the church and off to the graveyard, numbly following on he felt how Barry and Grace supported him either side while Joe supported his step sister, Jessica. Trying to smile he knew it would never reach his lips, wiping their tears away as best they could the team followed Boyd out to the graveyard and where Gabby was to be buried. As the service continued Boyd numbly stood letting his tears fall freely as Grace stood one side and Joe the other, all he really knew was that he was holding Jessica tightly and that his stunningly beautiful wife wasn't coming home. It was all a blur to him if he was honest, but as the crowds departed he was left standing at Gabby's graveside with Grace and the rest of the team by his side. Looking over to Joe who had finished thanking people and was now stood trying to comfort Jessica the best he could.

"Joe is a credit to you both." Grace said as she tried her best to comfort her long standing friend, nodding slightly Boyd wanted to speak but found that he couldn't. As the hours passed by, the rest of the team had long since left the graveside and where now waiting by the cars but still Grace and Barry stood by Boyd's side.

Feeling the cold wind biting into his numb tear stained face Boyd knew he should be going but the honest truth was that he didn't _**want**_ to go, he had told her he would never leave her side but now he felt totally lost.

"I feel so lost Grace, what am I meant to do now? I'm lost without her, she was… _**is**_ my life!" Feeling his grief wash over him like a great wave he broke down and fell into Grace's arms, and as his tears fell those that Grace had been trying to hold back fell too. Feeling a little useless Barry walked over to where Joe was trying to comfort Jessica; nodding to Joe he held his arms out as Jessica instinctively ran into Barry's arms. Holding on so tightly to her Barry no longer felt able to hold back his own tears from falling, feeling Jessica hug him tightly back made Barry feel slightly better and as Joe put his hand on his shoulder he looked up and tried to smile.

"I know Barry, I know!" Was all Joe could or even needed to say, feeling his friends pain being joined by his own pain and grief. Standing by the cars Spence took hold of Felix and held her in his arms, feeling how she was trying like the rest of the team to be strong. Knowing it was no use she turned to face Spence and looked into his eyes, knowing what each felt without a single word Felix buried her head in his chest and finally broke down; followed by the rest of the team.

Back at the graveside Grace dried her tears slightly as she indicated to Boyd that it was time for them to be going, feel the pain he felt as he look up at Grace with tears still falling and his red eyes.

"I don't want to go Grace; I belong by her side!" Boyd managed to say through the tears and pain, nodding Grace knew what he was feeling and going through.

"I know Peter, I know it hurts. But we have to go, come on home with me." Grace replied, touching Boyd gently upon the arm.

"Will you give me a minute please Grace? I just need to..." Boyd replied, but as his words trailed off his tears fell again. Moments after Grace had left Boyd's side, Jessica was back at his side; hold his hand and silently standing by Gabby's graveside. Boyd's mind was filled with thoughts of Gabby and how she had been more than just a wife, Mother, lover and friend to him; she was indeed his life. While all Jessica could do was try to understand why her Mother had to be taken away from them, looking to her Dad she took his hand; alerting him to the fact that they had to leave now. Crouching down to Jessica's side, he kissed her cheek; then laid a tender kiss upon the cold marble of Gabby's headstone. As Jessica did the same they took one last look at the headstone and headed back to the car.

**Gabrielle Boyd:**

_**b. 22**__**nd**__** May 1977. d. 13**__**th**__** Sept 2013.**_

**Loving wife to Peter.**

**Mother to Joseph and Jessica.**

**Friend and colleague to many, loved by all.**

**Alexandra Boyd:**

_**d. 13**__**th**__** Sept 2013.**_

**Beautiful daughter to Peter and Gabrielle.**

**Loving sister to Joseph and Jessica.**

**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.**

**Death ends a life, not a relationship.**

**I love you my darling.**

**With every last breath in my body and blood in my veins, I will love and protect you always.**

**My promise to you is forever; my dear sweet Gabrielle**

Laying upon the side of Gabby's gravestone was one single white rose, the team all assumed it was Boyd who had laid it there; no one would ever know that it was Drake that did this… no one know that he always would.


End file.
